


Recovery of Babylim

by Babylonian



Category: Druaga no Tou | The Tower of Druaga
Genre: I love sad, Other, Woah first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylonian/pseuds/Babylonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babylim is still recovering, and Gilgamesh isn't taking it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery of Babylim

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE GAMES I DONT NEED THAt anime bullshit

The fall of the empire took both of them harder then expected. It's been a year since Druaga took over the tower, and killed off countless of Babylimians and Sumerians. It has been approximately 6 months since Gilgamesh returned the Blue Crystal Rod to Anu, with help from his friend Ki. 

And yet, it's been so long. But the Kingdom seemed to never recover. Streets that used to be full of vendors and bustling with life were quiet, like if everyone was hiding from the reality that was Babylim. Even the Sumer Empire backed off, realizing their fatal mistakes. If they never invaded the tower, Druaga have never happened. So many people wouldn't have died. 

But the ones who suffered the most were the heroes. Gilgamesh and Ki were still grieving, especially Gilgamesh. He watched his own empire be torn down, his own father's murder, just to be crowned King. He needed a break. He needed one desperately. 

He remembered the day the Sumerians came to take over, to make everything theirs. He remembered the way the bow pierced through his dad's heart, he remembered the last words his father ever told to him. 

"Run." he recalled his father saying. And he did, until Druaga found him again and took him away from whatever he had left to escape to. Sure, he had Ki and Ishtar, but he felt like everything was wrong. 

He had it all, but it was god so empty. He didn't want to be king, he didn't want to be a hero, he just wanted his damn childhood back. He wanted his father back. He wanted Ishtar to mother him again, like if he was still a learning child. He wanted Ki to play tag with him, like they would back before the Sumerians came. He wanted to be dreaming about fighting monsters, not actually fighting them. 

And yet, Gil didn't feel too much happiness from the result of this. Sure, he's married to Ki. Sure, he's king of Babylim. Sure, he'll always be remembered as a hero. But he didn't ever ask for that. 

Tears flowed down his face as he looked at his father's old throne. Gil remembered how he used to sit there on his father's lap, watching the servants walk through the royal castle. How he'd see Ki and run up to her, ready to play together. How he'd hear his father controlling the Empire, and he did it in such ways it made Sumerians jealous. He was thrown back to where he was in time when he felt somebody taking his hand. Ki was caressing his hand with her thumb, hoping to calm down the crying Prince. 

After all, they'd recover from this sooner or later.


End file.
